Ghoul
|content2 = |content3 = |content4 = noicon | 135px|center|content5 = }} '''Ghouls' ou pós-humanos'''Entradas do terminal de Underworld # Terminal de pesquisa (Barrows) '''necróticos são mutantes decrépitos, apodrecidos e parecidos com zumbis. A radiação intensa e prolongada devastou a pele, grande parte da carne e, em alguns casos, muitos dos seus ligamentosPatchwork.txt. Paradoxalmente, eles também têm um tempo de vida em geral muito estendido e são, supostamente, imunes (e até mesmo curados de danos por) radiação de fundo e / ou precipitação nuclearFallout 2 Estratégias e Segredos Oficiais: "Ghouls já foram seres humanos, mas eles foram surpreendidos fora do Vault de proteção quando as bombas caíram. A mesma radiação que transformou sua carne em couro ressequido lhes deu uma vida útil incrivelmente longa. Aqueles que são achados mais próximos das zonas de explosão ainda são tão radioativos que continuam a brilhar, e esses Glowing Ones, como são chamados, tiveram parte de seu cérebro queimado também. Evitados pelo povo das Wastelands, a maioria dos Ghouls tem pouco para viver. ". Descrição A exposição consistente a níveis concentrados de radiação de fundo por um período prolongado de tempo resultará aleatoriamente em humanos sofrendo uma mutação / transformação nas espécies de ghoulsCarol: Eu não sei como isso acontece. Doutor Barrows diz que foi radiação. Tudo o que sei é que as pessoas continuavam aparecendo aqui no museu. Depois que as coisas se acalmaram acima do solo, tentamos viver aqui da melhor forma que pudemos. Depois de um tempo, as coisas ficaram estranhas. Minha pele começou a secar e descamar. Todo mundo fez. Demorou um pouco, meses, talvez um ano. Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde, todo mundo acabou assim. Alguns deles ficaram loucos. Alguns de nós acabamos de aceitar. Depois de um tempo, outros ghouls encontrariam seu caminho até aqui e Underworld simplesmente cresceu.. O Camp Searchlight também mostra que transformações rápidas, talvez até instantâneas, não são inéditas ou estão fora de questão. No entanto, para humanos típicos, qualquer exposição séria a níveis de radiação de fundo resulta em doença, logo seguida de morte. A maioria dos ghouls conhecidos na New California foi criada a partir de moradores do Vault 12 que moram em Vault 12 sob Bakersfield, Califórnia (conhecida como Necropolis após a Grande Guerra). Como parte do vasto Vault Experiment Program, a porta do Vault 12 foi projetada para ser disfuncional e não lacrada. A radiação das detonações nucleares e a consequente contaminação contaminaram a abóbada, resultando na morte ou mutação de todos os ocupantes. Os sobreviventes podem ser encontrados espalhados por toda a região, principalmente em Gecko, uma cidade estabelecida perto de uma antiga usina nuclear Poseidon Energy, semi-funcional. Muitos também podem ser encontrados em Broken Hills, uma cidade antiga localizada perto de uma mina de urânio, habitada por seres humanos, super mutantes e ghouls. No entanto, o urânio acabou por se esgotar e a cidade foi abandonada em algum momento depois de 2242. Ghouls de outras regiões provavelmente são originários de abrigos oportunos ou caseiros. Esses abrigos não eram adequados para proteger totalmente contra todos os efeitos da precipitação nuclear. Os níveis de radiação em algumas áreas eram tais que eles eram baixos o suficiente para não matar pessoas, mas altos o suficiente para não deixá-los ilesos. Há ghouls em Midwest, mais notavelmente um culto de adoração de armas nucleares em Kansas City. Tanto Quincy quanto Springfield também têm pelo menos alguns ocupantes ghouls. No Texas, muitos dos antigos moradores de Los Ybanez (conhecido como Los após a Grande Guerra) se tornaram ghouls, provavelmente quando bloqueados na entrada do Secret Vault. Mais tarde, na mesma cidade, a Church of the Lost foi criada por antigos vault-dwellers que se tornaram ghouls. 'Confusão sobre as origens' Há alguma controvérsia entre os criadores de Fallout sobre as origens dos ghouls. Enquanto Tim Cain disse explicitamente que os ghouls foram afetados apenas por radiação, de acordo com o entendimento científico da radiação tal como era na década de 50, Chris Taylor disse que os ghouls eram resultado duma mistura de radiação e FEV. Chris Avellone, depois de defender a primeira versão no começo da Fallout Bible, mais tarde convenceu-se que os ghouls eram frutos exclusivos da radiação. Biologia Ghouls criados na Grande Guerra de 2077 continuam vivos em Fallout (2161), Fallout 2 (2241), e ainda há vários vivos em Fallout 3 (2277) e Fallout: New Vegas (2281). Todos os ghouls vivem mais do que humanos normais; entretanto, todos são estéreis. A razão para essa longevidade tem suas origens em diferenças de nível celular, com a regeneração de DNA entre os ghouls sem páreo entre a taxa regenerativa de ácidos nucleicos entre humanos normais. Ocasionalmente, num ghoul, pode ocorrer a adição de material genético alheio como resultado de mutaçõesEntrevista de Chris Taylor para o Vault13.net. O tempo de vida anormalmente longo de um ghoul deve-se também a mutação do sistema nervoso autônomo de indivíduos após a exposição a conbinações específicas de radiação ionizante com comprimentos de ondas de picos inferiores a dez. A radiação normalmente tem ondas curtas, inferiores a dez, conhecida como radiação gama e que é letal, em situações normais, a humanos saudáveis mesmo em doses moderadas. A mutação, desenvolvida como resposta a radiação gama, que produz ghouls interrompe o processo normal de deterioração dos neurotransmissores na medula espinhal. Os Ghouls não surgiram imediatamente depois da Grande Guerra de 2077; o processo de metamorfose demorou meses ou mesmo anos. Depois de algumas semanas suas peles começaram lentamente a descamar e cair. Em Fallout 3, Carol em Underworld explica que depois da guerra levou algum tempo para os ghouls assumirem a aparência que possuem na época do jogo. Entretanto, há ocasiões em que humanos são transformados em ghouls instantaneamente ao receberem grandes doses de radiação. Um exemplo disso é Camp Searchlight, uma base de soldados da NCR que se transformaram em Feral Ghouls devido a um artifício envolvendo lixo radioativo pela Caesar's Legion. Outro exemplo é a ghoulficação de Moira Brown depois da detonação da bomba dormente em Megaton pelo Lone Wanderer (dependendo da escolha do jogador). Apesar de possuirem pouca força em função de sua debilidade orgânica, ghouls possuem uma maior percepção e sorte, devido a intensificação de seus sentidos, do que os demais humanoides. Como resultado disso, ghouls são pouco afetados por drogas como Jet. Especificamente, os neurotransmissores resposáveis pelas funções cardiacas e respiratórias de um humano saudável sofreram mutações em ghouls. Estes transmissores são continuamente regenerados e agem num rítmo muito acelerado em ghouls, carregando oxigênio suficiente para sustentar a vida do sujeito para além de seu curso normal, mas de maneira insuficiênte para manter a elasticidade da pele e evitar a necrose (o que é muito parecido com a leprosidade). O resultado desse processo é a deterioração da pele de humanos afetados pela mutação. Quanto a aparência física percebe-se que a carne de ghouls está continuamente apodrecendo, com um aspecto cru e descolorado devido a necrose. Lábios e palpebras as vezes estão ausentes, e os narizes quase sempre são inexistentes. Ghouls selvagens são extremamente magros e curvados (possívelmente pela mal-nutrição e falta de luz do Sol), enquanto não-ferals tipicamente tem um formato e postura mais próxima dos humanos. Outra grande diferença entre selvagens e não selvagens é o vestuário: não-selvagens vestem-se como humanos normais, enquanto selvagens usam roupas mínimas ou apenas pedaços de proteções, já que perderam a capacidade mental de conserto ou troca de suas roupas. Ghouls, com exceção dos selvagens, são geralmente tão inteligente quanto humanos normais. Entretanto, a aparência repulsiva faz com que a vida de ghouls seja, na melhor das hipóteses, difícil - apenas as comunidades mais tolerantes de humano aceitam-os como qualquer coisa superior a monstros. Alguns ghouls eventualmente enlouquecem e não é certo se isto se deve a mudanças nas suas condições psicológicas ou biológicas, mas evidências indicam que a loucura é mais propícia entre ghouls anti-sociais ou isolados. Também é possível tratar-se de um processo gradual, significando que mais cedo ou tarde todos os ghouls cairão nesta condição. Contudo, considerando que ghouls existem há pelo menos 200 anos esta teoria pode ser falha, ou a taxa de degeneração é dependente de fatores ambientais ou individuais. Ghouls que sucumbem à insanidade são chamados de "feral ghouls; ghouls selvagens são agressivos, criaturas que perderam a capacidade de raciocínio e a razão, guiados apenas por seus instintos. Estes ghouls selvagens criaram uma imagem negativa dos ghouls como um todo entre as pessoas, que os consideram zumbis tal como aparecem nos velhos filmes de horror. O termo "zumbi" virou uma injúria racial ofensiva para designar ghouls, assim como "smoothskin", significando humano, entre ghouls. Ghouls são imunes a maioria das formas de radiação encontradas no ambiente. O envenenamento por radiação não pode piorar entre ghouls, embora possa acelerar sua decadência física e mental. Todavia, muitos ghouls dizem sentirem-se mais saudáveis quando expostos a baixos níveis de radiação, residindo portanto em ambientes com esta característica. Os ghouls conhecidos como "Glowing Ones" realmente apreciam receber grandes níveis de radiação, descrevendo este processo como "confortavelmente quente". Uma das consequências mais comuns da transofmação num ghoul é a perda parcial ou completa de cabelo, incluindo a penugem facial. Desmond Lockheart e Raul Tejada são dois de poucos exemplos de ghoul com pelos faciais. Ghouls também podem sobreviver com pouca nutrição por longos períodos de tempo. Harland, um ghoul que pode ser encontrado encurralado pelos Nightkins numa das salas do REPCONN Test Site diz que sobreviveu por um tempo indeterminado comendo apenas 'a carne de radroachs por proteínas' e bebendo 'a água condensada de cano'. Variantes Ghouls selvagens Feral Ghoul estão entre os mutantes mais desafortunados, cujas mentes se deterioraram devido a exposição prolongada por radiação, transormando-se em seres meramente animalescas e selvagens, atacando toda e qualquer criatura em seu campo de visão, exceto por outros ghouls. Usar a ghoul mask em Fallout 3 faz com que todo ghoul selvagem ignore o jogador, enquanto não for provocado. O que Roy Phillips diz sobre se aproximar dos ghouls selvagens e com isso perder o disfarce é simplesmente falso. Feral ghoul roamer Roamers são ghouls selvagens mais raros, vestidos com partes de antigas armaduras, dando-os maior resistência a dano. A armadura, entretanto, não os torna mais lentos; de fato, eles são ligeiramente mais velozes que os ghouls selvagens normais. Eles normalmente são encontrados junto com dois ou três ferals, atacando em grupo. Glowing ones Estes ghouls absorveram tanto radiação que passaram a brilhar com uma cor verde fantasmagórica no escuro. Eles são conhecidos como "Glowing Ones" e são considerados estranhos mesmo entre outros ghouls. Os Glowing Ones podem absorver e dar mais dano que outros ghouls, atrás apenas de Reavers (ver abaixo). O seu corpo emite radiação e são também capazes de lançar uma devastadora quantidade de radiação, curando ghouls próximos e ferindo inimigos que esteja no raio da emissão. Há relatos de pessoas que viram, em mais de uma ocasião, um Glowing One lutando ou perseguido por um Feral Ghoul. Apesar de ser muito raro, é possível um Glowing One retér sua inteligência e funções cognitivas, tal como Jason Bright. Feral ghoul reaver Esse espécime raro de Ghoul, vestido com restos de um Metal Armor, aparece tanto na Mojave Wasteland quanto na Capital Wasteland durante o DLC Broken Steel. Eles também aparecem frequentemente nos pantanos em Point Lookout. Um tipo de fumaça esverdeada sai de suas feridas, e sua carne parece derreter e às vezes borbulhar em algumas áreas de seu corpo, como se tivessem sido “cozinhadas” pela radiação que elas absorveram. Em Fallout 3 eles estão entre os inimigos mais difíceis do jogo, capazes de sobreviver a um ataque direto de Fat Man. Além de serem rapidos e mortalmente precisos, eles podem lançar jatos de gosma radioativa em seus inimigos, infectando-os. Em Fallout: New Vegas, reavers são muito mais fracos e não possuem mais a habilidade de lançar gosma, deixando-os bem mais fracos e fáceis de derrotar. Ghouls inteligentes Este tipo de ghoul é disparado o mais comum e pode estar envolvido em quests, como Gotta Shoot 'Em In The Head]. Ghouls não-selvaagens possuem a habilidade de fala e normalmente usam roupas e armas. Muitos podem ter algum cabelo nas suas cabeças. Alguns ghouls machos, como Raul Tejada e Desmond, podem ter a sorte de possuirem pelos faciais. É comum que ghouls inteligentes tenham uma voz grave, baixa e áspera, devido ao estado de suas cordas vocais, danificadas por necrose e radiação. Há exceções, entretanto, como Raul Tejada, Dean Domino ou Jason Bright, que tem uma voz normal porém com um estranho efeito sonoro de eco. Se Megaton é destruida em Fallout 3, Moira Brown terá um efeito diferente na sua voz. Ghouls inteligentes são capazes de andar com uma postura ereta, ao contrário de selvagens, que são curvados. A grande maioria de ghouls desse tipo não é hostil e não ataca sem provocação. Normalmente eles se referem aos humanos como "smoothskins", e são ofendidos ao serem tratados por termos como "zumbí". Nascidos ghouls Através de experimentos cruéis em humanos por Dr. Sebastian na Reservation, criaturas nascidas como ghouls foram criadas. Discriminação Depois da guerra, mais pessoas têm tido encontros com ghouls, ambos civilizados e ferais. Por causa do comportamento animalesco e ameaça que ghouls ferais impõem, muitas pessoas têm visto ghouls lúcidos negativamente, como marcas da guerra. Um bom exemplo: residentes de Tenpenny Tower se recusam a permitir que ghouls coexistam com eles em sua torre luxuosa, apesar de ofertas de caps e educação. Chief Gustavo, em particular, é extremamente intolerante e preconceituoso com ghouls, e afirma que "They'll all go feral one day" ("vão todos se tornar ferais um dia"). Estereótipos negativos sobre ghouls, como dizer que são todos malcheirosos e são arruaceiros, têm sido criados por wastelanders que pouco se importam se eles são civis ou ferais. Termos como "zumbi", "apodrecido" ou "comedor de cérebro" são insultos comuns a eles, e resultam no fato de alguns ghouls (como Roy Phillips e Mister Crowley desenvolverem um ódio amargo contra humanos. Frases notáveis *''There ain't any ghouls but old ghouls. We're all sterile, see, but we're incredibly long-lived. We're the first and last generation of ghouls.'' - Typhon *''Without medical technology, all of us Ghouls are going to die off in the next 20 years, anyway.'' - Gordon (Gordon dialogue file) *how do you make a ghoul? With silver-bells and cockleshells and… Boy, you are dumb, aren’t you? Severe radiation. That’s how. How do you think? You know, many bombs go boom, flash of light and heat, flesh burns off, but you don’t-quite-die-type severe radiation? - Wooz (Wooz dialogue file) *it going? Not bad, still in one piece... well except for that one that got away, but I'll find it, no worries. -Patchwork *''I don't have to tell you that Bright's group has got some fine-looking ghoulettes in it! Eh... or maybe I would have to tell you...'' - Harland Aparições Ghouls aparecem em todos os jogos de Fallout. Curiosidades *Ghouls são descritos como "Bloodman" na arte conceitual do primeiro Fallout. Galeria ''Fallout'' e Fallout 2 Image:Bloodman.jpg|Bloodman - arte-conceito antiga de ghouls em Fallout Image:FO01 NPC Set N.png|Imagem da Talking head de Set Image:Ghoul2.gif|''Fallout'' modelo de ghoul Image:Naglowaa se.gif|Glowing one modelo de Fallout Image:FO2 ghoul.gif|''Fallout 2'' modelo de ghoul adicional ''Fallout 3'' Feral_ghoul.png|Feral ghoul Glowing_one.png|Glowing one Chinese_remnant.png|Chinese remnant (Remanescente do Exercito de Invasão Chines) Image:FO3 feral ghoul.jpg|Feral ghoul durante um atacando. Image:Gob.jpg|Gob Charon.jpg|Charon Image:Mister Crowley.jpg|Mister Crowley Image:Carol.jpg|Carol Roy_Philips.jpg|Roy Phillips Ghoul_mask.png|A usável Ghoul mask Ghoulification.png|Ghoulficação, processo de transformação (de Humano para um Ghoul) ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Raul_Tejada.jpg|Raul Tejada, um ghoul que pode se tornar seu companheiro Jason_Bright.jpg|Jason Bright, um Glowing one amigavel Kyle_Edwards.jpg|Pvt. Kyle Edwards, um soldado da NCR recentemente ghoulficado Grecks.jpg|Grecks ''Fallout Tactics'' Ghoul_A.jpg|Concept art de um Ghoul GhoulBconcept.jpg|Concept art Ghoulconcept2.png|Concept art Image:Ghoul .jpg|''Fallout Tactics'' ghoul concept art Ghoul_C.jpg|Concept art Image:Superior ghoul armor render.jpg|A ghoul in Superior ghoul armor render Image:FOT Ghoul.gif|''Fallout Tactics'' ghoul model ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' Image:GhoulConceptArtBOS.png|Glowing one concept art for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Image:WallCain.jpg|Cain Image:CainBOS.png|Another shot of Cain Image:PsychoGhoul2.png|A ghoul render of Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel ''Fallout d20'' 276px-Fallout_d20_ghoul_by_Tensen01.jpg|Ghoul do Fallout d20 ''Van Buren'' VB DD14 npc Ghoul Guard.jpg|Ghoul do Van Buren, renderizado apartir de Reservation design document/3 ''Fallout Online'' File:Nl ghouls.png|Concept art de Ghoul (Homen e Mulher) Referências de:Ghul en:Ghoul es:Necrófago fr:Goule hu:Ghoul ja:Ghoul pl:Ghul ru:Гуль uk:Гуль zh:盜屍鬼 Categoria:Série Fallout Categoria:Fallout 3 Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Raças de Fallout Categoria:Ghoul